Episode 25
Narakus heimtückischer Plan ist die 25. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung In dem verzweifelten Versuch, die Zerstörung ihres Dorfes zu rächen, bietet Sango all ihre Kraft auf, um Inu Yasha aufzuspüren, den sie fälschlicherweise für den Übeltäter hält. Sie ist viel zu schwach für einen Kampf aber sie setzt ihren tödlichen Knochenbumerang mit all seinen Kräften ein. Ein böser Splitter des Juwels wird in Sangos Rücken verpflanzt und verleiht ihr neue Kraft. Auch das ist Narakus Werk. Inuyasha treibt Naraku in die Enge und ein heftiger Kampf mit überraschendem Ende beginnt. Detaillierte Handlung Naraku hat sich mit Sango auf den Weg zu Inu Yasha gemacht, weil der Schlossherr ihr erlaubt hatte, gegen ihn zu kämpfen und Naraku ist ihre Begleitung, da sie verwundet ist. Der Schlossherr meint, dass Naraku ein guter Mensch ist. Auf ihrem Weg wird Sango immer schwächer und denkt an die Todesstunde ihres Bruders, doch dann gibt Naraku ihr einen Juwelensplitter, damit sie weiterlebt und sie nimmt an. Myōga führt Inu Yasha und seine Gruppe in eine Höhle vor dem Dorf der Dämonenjäger, da dort angeblich das Juwel der vier Seelen enstanden ist. In dieser Höhle haben die Dorfbewohner auch Überreste von Dämonen gelagert, die sie nicht nutzen konnten und ganz unten in der Höhle soll ein Riesendämon liegen. Inu Yasha macht sich auf den Weg in die Höhle, doch er wird von einer Blockade aufgehalten, die als Schutz vor Eindringlingen errichtet wurde. Mit Gewalt kommt Inu Yasha nicht in die Höhle und Miroku beschließt, dass sie die Dämonenjäger suchen sollten, die losgezogen waren, damit sie etwas über die Barriere erfahren können. Leider weiß keiner, wo das Schloss liegt und auch Inu Yashas Nase kann nichts erspüren, als sie von Sangos Bumerang überrascht werden, der den Walf teilweise fällt und sie fast erwischt. Inu Yasha versteht nicht, als Sango meint, dass sie sich rächen will, doch mit Worten kann er Sangos Waffen nicht beikommen. Sie versteht es als Hohn, als er fragt, warum sie ihn angreift, da sie ja fest überzeugt ist, dass er das Dorf ihrer Leute zerstört hat. Als Miroku den Bumerang mit seinem Luftloch einsaugen will, tauchen Narakus Saimyōshō auf und er selber steht hinter Sango. Inu Yasha will auf ihn losspringen, doch Sango hält ihn auf und Shippō erkennt, dass vermutlich Naraku gesagt hat, dass Inu Yasha ihr Dorf vernichtet hat und Kagome erkennt, dass sie einen Juwelensplitter im Rücken hat. Nun wehrt Sango sich mit ihrem Nioidama und Miroku kämpft derweil gegen Naraku. Doch Naraku lässt sich die Hand abschlagen, nimmt Kagomes Juwelensplitter und die Hand fliegt zu ihm zurück. Dann fliegt Naraku in dämonischer Form davon und Sango befiehlt der wieder aufgetauchten Kirara, Naraku zu verfolgen. Inu Yasha will hinterher, doch Sango hält ihn wieder auf, auch wenn sie Naraku nicht ganz traut. Inu Yasha schlägt Sango die Atemmaske ab und rettet sie dann aus dem Nioidama, doch als Dank sticht sie ihm ihr Schwert durch den Arm, was bei ihm keine Wirkung zeigt. Dann erkennt sie, dass Naraku sie vielleicht hintergangen hat und bemerkt außerdem ihre extrem starken Verwundungen. Nun erinnert sich Sango an ein Gespräch mit Kohaku, als sie ihm Mut im Kampf gegen Dämonen zusprach und an ihr letztes Gespräch mit ihm im Schloss, bevor an den Verletzungne der Pfeile starb. Dann bricht sie vor Verwundungen zusammen während Miroku immer noch Naraku verfolgt und schließlich nimmt Kirara ihn auf und Miroku schlägt auf Naraku ein. Dieser lässt daraufhin braune Tentakeln hervorkommen und zwingt die beiden nieder. Sango wacht auf Inu Yashas Rücken wieder auf, der sich bereits mit ihr und Kagome auf den Weg gemacht hat, Naraku ebenfalls zu stellen. Sango ist ihm gegenüber immer noch voreingenommen, doch Kagome meint, dass Inu Yasha eigentlich ein netter Halbdämon ist, es aber nur nicht zeigt. Miroku und Kirara kämpfen gegen Naraku, doch jede zerschlagene Tentakel wächst wieder zusammen und dann kommt Inu Yasha und rettet ihn so gerade eben vor einer tödlichen Verwundung. Nun gibt Naraku zu, dass er den Dämonen gesagt hat, dass in dem Dorf keine Wachen mehr sind und auch, dass er die Geschichte im Schloss eingefädelt und damit zu dem Tod aller Menschen aus Sangos Umfeld geführt hat. Sango geht auf ihn los, doch dann fällt ihr der Juwelensplitter aus dem Rücken und sie fühlt wieder ihren gesamten Schmerz. Inu Yasha springt auf Naraku zu und haut ihm den Kopf ab, doch der Körper bewegt sich weiterhin und greift an. Er kann sich immer wieder regenerieren, wozu auch der Juwelensplitter beiträgt als Sango erkennt, dass sie es nur mit einer Puppe zu tun haben und meint zu Inu Yasha, dass er auf Narakus Herz zielen soll, was auch funktioniert und zurück bleibt nur eine hölzerne Figur, die in der Mitte durchgeteilt ist. Allerdings bedeutet das auch, dass sie zwar das Juwel, nicht jedoch Naraku bekommen haben. In dem Schloss sitzt der Prinz und erkennt, dass die Puppe tot ist; er hat sie gesteuert und versteckt sich als der wahre Naraku im Schloss. Soundtracks #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Title Card Theme #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Sign of Unrest #Demon, Sesshomaru #Attack (ab 1:07) #Fight to Death #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Exterminator, Sango #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Attack #Evil Demon, Naraku #Half Demon, Inu Yasha